Orange Blossoms
by rediegirl1
Summary: The Twilight wedding from Bella's POV. Read on to see what it would feel like to be in her shoes the day she married the man of her dreams.


Before you even read this story, I must give credit to the amazing Stephanie Meyer for supplying many of the parts and ideals of this story. I sadly do not own any of the Twilight saga material, that all goes to Stephanie Meyer!!!!!

**Orange Blossoms**

My heart was pounding faster and faster with every second that passed, as I prepared myself to stride down the long narrow aisle. I would of course attempt with all my might to not trip over my own two feet and fall flat on my face, but knowing that I would have my father right next to me holding me, made my heart slow down the slightest.

"Just breathe." I kept telling myself. I could feel the droplets of sweat beginning to form on my makeup covered face when a warm hand touched me to brush them away. "You have no idea how beautiful you look tonight sweetheart." I could hear my father's voice beginning to crack as he said these words to me and I shushed him quietly, telling him not to worry, and that I will be in good hands.

"I know that, but I just feel like I'm loosing my baby girl," he dry sobbed. I held him close to me, well at least as close as I could with the enormous bouquet resting between us, thanks to my sister-in-law to be, Alice. I knew that I would have to stop crying or I would ruin my newly created face, again thanks to Alice. I slowly pulled away from him and looked up into his eyes and gave him my best smile when I heard the first notes of Pachebels Canon, and I knew that it was my cue. I hadn't even realized that the rest of my bridal party had gone out, I was so distracted.

My thoughts seemed to have taken me away. Away to a place where this whole stressful wedding business was over and I was alone with _him_. I must have started to stare out into space because my father had to nudge me to bring me back down to Earth. I took two deep breaths and then looked into his eyes once again. My father's eyes were full of sadness, happiness, anxiety, and love: of coarse all for me. I looked away from his face and into the ushers' eyes and nodded to tell him I was ready.

The pearly white doors opened up at the same time, and I could hear the Canon growing louder. I looked up at my father one last time before looking far down to the front of the church and saw the gorgeous figure with that tousled bronze colored hair and deep green eyes staring at me with the utmost adoring love and passion. Edward. Waiting for me to meet him so that we could be tied together forever.

My heart began to pound so fast that I thought it was going to jump right out of my chest and land somewhere on the aisle in front of me. When I looked up again, I could see the faces of my family-to-be, my own family, and all of my friends standing in pews in the church looking back at me with smiles playing at their lips.

My nervousness soon became my number one priority as I looked about the room quickly searching for my brother-in-law to be. He always seemed to have weird gift for being able to calm me down when I needed it most. The second my eyes found his, I instantly felt calming and I relaxed a great deal.

My smile brightened as I looked around again seeing all my old friends, my dear sweet mother, and then all of Edward's brothers, sisters, and his parents. It felt as if hours had gone by ever since I first walked into the people filled sanctuary, when in actuality, only seconds had gone by.

I was so distracted by all the people and craziness of the whole wedding that I didn't even notice how beautiful the entire church looked. Alice had done an incredible job with decorating the church. There were roses, freesia, and orange blossoms everywhere your eyes went! Their amazing scents mixed with one another into a fragrance that brought me into a envelope of flowers.

The scent was mesmerizing and I hardly even felt the floor underneath my white heels. There were white, satin bows tied to everything I could lay my eyes on and small white candles lit the small room so that it was brighter than ever. Once again my father had to bring me back down from space and I shook my head lightly so I could put my full attention on Edward, who was nearing closer and closer as my father and I got only a few feet from where the preacher and Edward stood: waiting for me.

Those eyes of his captured mine since the first day I met him two years ago. Even on that memorable day, I made my decision that I would not be able to be separated from him for the rest of my life. His eyes were like emeralds: glistening with the slightest sparkle every time he smiled his crooked smile, which made me like putty in his arms. My legs were like Jell-O as my father and I took our last steps to the front of the church and then in a matter of seconds, I was face-to-face with the man of my dreams.

Edward's eyes seemed to be scanning into the deep depths of my soul, and then he smiled that heartbreaking smile, which made me realize that he liked what he saw. My eyes never broke from _his_ ever since I made it to the front of the church, and I defiantly had no intention of stopping that.

The music had stopped by now and my father had casually pulled himself away from me and held onto one of my hands. Edward had stepped closer to me and let go of my gaze, momentarily, so that he could look into Charlie's eyes, asking for permission to take me as his. Charlie gave a small nod as he turned me toward him and his lips formed a watery smile as he bent down to kiss me on the cheek. The love that was in that one small kiss made me cry softly as I looked up to him and smiled back. A few moments later, Charlie raised our connected arms and then, lovingly, placed my hand into Edward's awaiting one.

The feeling of his skin on mine was indescribable. Charlie's hand had been warm, calloused, and sweaty, but Edward's hand was like silk covered granite. His icy touch sent small chills up my spine as it did every time we came close to one another. With one last look and smile at my father, I turned around to give my bouquet to my maid of honor, Alice, and then back around to my awaiting fiancé.

The preacher softly cleared his throat to bring me back to reality after being locked in an intimate gaze with my Edward and then I proceeded to take both my hands in Edward's. Edward chuckled lightly as he looked upon my face and saw that I was smiling such a stupid goofy grin. I lowered that to a smaller smile as I looked to Mr. Weber and nodded, telling him to continue with the wedding.

Edward's wintry fingers brushed up against my face, with the lightest pressure imaginable, so that he could turn me back to him.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…" My mind was completely gone after Mr. Weber started speaking. All I could think about was that I was staring into the eyes of the most perfect man in the world and that, in a matter of minutes, we would officially be together, forever.


End file.
